T R O P I E Z O
by Sakatomo Kirumi
Summary: Un inhumano caminaba por las calles de una ruidosa y brillante ciudad, pero por un pequeño tropiezo conoció lo que tal vez sería el tesoro del mundo humano.
1. Uno

T R O P I E Z O

**Desclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Narración Naruto

"_Pensamiento"_

-diálogos-

**N/A: bueno, hola! Es la primera vez que me aparezco por la sección naruhina XD y esta es el primer one-shot y naruhina que escribo desde que abrí mi cuenta y bueno espero les guste se me ocurrió un día escuchando una canción que no se me el nombre porque era de la radio pero bueno espero les guste ;D**

* * *

_**Uno**_

_**.**_

Camino por las calles oscuras pero a la vez iluminadas atestadas de distintas personas cada una con sus pensamientos y deseos, las luces de los autos pasando por la carretera junto con las de los semáforos y los locales de comida y entretenimiento. Los ruidos de millones de conversaciones llegaban a mis oídos, junto con el ronroneo de los autos, los silbatos de alguno que otro policía o la sirena de alguna ambulancia junto al chapoteo producido por los millones de pies y ruedas que pasan sobre las calles mojadas.

También percibo el millón de olores, algunos dulzones otros amargos y unos apestosos, todos y cada uno de ellos entran por mi nariz en cada inhalada de aire que realizan mis pulmones. El aire también se sentía húmedo y el cielo se encontraba en absoluta penumbra.

Los humanos son tan raros y estar en el cuerpo de uno sin serlo exactamente resulta incomodo. Camino lo más lento que me dan las piernas, evitando chocar con los que tienen prisa o van al contrario mío y eso sería decir a todos los humanos que transitaban por estas calles. En cambio yo no tengo a donde ir, solo camino perdido en las sensaciones que me otorga este nuevo cuerpo.

Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra que traigo puesta, para andar un poco más cómodo y a la vez quitarme el frío que comenzaban a sentir.

Veo los millones de rostros que pasan, algunos están sonriendo, otros molestos, sorprendidos, avergonzados, tristes, enamorados.

La gama de sentimientos que es capaz de tener un ser humano son de alguna forma, sorprendentes para mí. También hay distintos pares de ojos, azules, negros, grises, verdes, castaños; distintos cabellos, negros, dorados, castaños, hasta verdes y rosados.

Yo solo observo. Después de todo aun no comprendía del todo mi función en este lugar.

Supuestamente tenía que aparentar ser un humano de 17 años, de nombre Uzumaki Naruto cuando en realidad no lo era y con la "ligera" diferencia de que yo tenía poderes y sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, y los cuales en este cuerpo eran molestos y se escapaban de mi control.

-en que lio me metí...- dije con fastidio y una voz ronca que no se parecía en nada a la que tenía antes.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes y seguí caminando hasta que algo me tropezó.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido pues nunca en mi larga vida me había distraído y supuse que se debía al hecho de tener este cuerpo.

-d-discúlpeme, d-discúlpeme n-no m-me fije por d-donde iba- dijo torpemente una voz suave y hasta cierto punto melodiosa que hizo sentir bien a mis oídos.

Baje mi vista, para encontrarme con el rostro sonrojado de una chica de mediana estatura.

-yo tampoco estaba pendiente- le dije un poco distraído

La chica era realmente bonita, su cabello de un negro brillante caía como una cascada sedosa por su espalda y hombros siendo sostenido con un pequeño broche de mariposa, su piel blanca como la nieve hacia resaltar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo que captó mas mi atención fueron sus extraños ojos crema, su mirada era enigmática y no pude leerla con facilidad como siempre lo hacía, gracias a mis poderes.

-t-tengo q-que continuar, pero ¿e-está bien? P-porque si n-necesita algo...- dijo apresurada y nerviosa con el rojo en sus mejillas _"qué bonita es"_

Andaba cubierta con una chaqueta de color purpura oscuro y una bufanda verde manzana.

-descuida, estoy bien- dije con mi mente concentrada en sus rasgos y en su delicioso olor a lirios.

-¿s-seguro?- me preguntó preocupada con su bonita voz

-si, descuida- le contesté y le sonreí

Sus mejillas intensificaron su color rojizo.

-E-entonces m-me v-voy- dijo y apenada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –hasta luego. . .-

-Naruto- dije

-um, h-hasta l-luego N-Naruto-san- dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa y con un movimiento grácil paso por mi lado y se perdió en el tumulto de gente caminando como si estuviese bailando.

Vi durante un momento el punto en donde se fue, ella no estaba lejos pues podía percibir su aroma de lirios en medio de todos los demás.

Di un largo suspiro y continúe con mi caminata, volviendo a perderme en el montón de sensaciones que me rodeaban pero a diferencia de que unos grandes ojos crema me miraban en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**N/A: espero les haya gustado! No ****sé si lo deje así como one-shot o continuarlo ustedes me dicen! Por favor dejen reviews es el primer naruhina que hago y weno creo que me medio salió raro. . . de todas formas si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leerlo!**

**Bye bye**

**Kirumi**


	2. Prólogo

T R O P I E Z O

**Desclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto yo los uso para entretenerme y a todos los que me leen.

-diálogos-

"_pensamiento"_

**PD: **Esto es una prueba de la idea que se formó en mi cabeza ustedes pueden dejarme su opinión en un review o enviarme un msj a ver si les parece o no. Cada capítulo será narrado por un personaje de la historia y yo obviamente se los hare saber. Para una ambietización de este pequeño texto que he escrito les recomiendo escuchar: **Agent Of Chaos** de **Batman: The Dark Knight** mientras van leyendo ;)

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

Hace ocho años se lanzaron como candidatos para la presidencia un grupo de políticos llamado el Partido Democrático Konoha, compitiendo contra el gobierno que llevaba a Japón a la ruina y la miseria. Con una mayoría de votos dónde más de la mitad de los japoneses no salieron a votar, Konoha se alzó como el partido ganador y su primer mandato fue el exilio inmediato de los antiguos líderes, los cuales se sentían resentidos de su derrota y que a la vez temían de lo que el nuevo gobierno fuera a realizar.

Los tres primeros años del gobierno de Konoha fueron tranquilos y con muchas mejoras, el país se recuperaba de las grandes deudas, había mayor seguridad y todo el pueblo japonés se encontraba feliz y satisfecho, por primera vez gente sensata había tomado el control en comparación con toda la larga lista de presidentes desastrosos que sólo marchitarían tan bella nación pero hubo un sabio una vez que dijo que la felicidad es efímera.

Para cuando llegó el cuarto y último año de gobierno de Konoha, éstos por medio de un anuncio público eliminaron las elecciones presidenciales y aclararon que sólo ellos serían los únicos que tendrían el país, que habían venido para quedarse** siempre**.

Fue entonces cuando la democracia fue cambiada por una dictadura, trayendo consigo la injusticia, la falta de libertad, el abuso y el fraude.

En los japoneses comenzaron a formarse millones de grupos rebeldes que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo a espaldas de la gente, ocultando todo con mentiras, llenando las cabezas de todos en la ignorancia de sus propios problemas los cuales en medio de las protestas trataban de sacar a la luz sin necesidad de la violencia.

Poco a poco la cantidad de opositores se hacían más numerosos, saliéndose del control impuesto por Konoha, quienes en completa desesperación por perder el poder que habían conseguido crearon dentro de los laboratorios secretos del Estado una serie de mutantes con altas cantidades de cargas radioactivas y datos genéticos capaces de adaptarse a cualquier situación a los que bautizaron con el nombre de Syatan.

Uno a uno todas aquellas personas que se vieran envueltas en la oposición fueron desapareciendo y reapareciendo muchas semanas después muertos en las calles o a las afueras de las grandes ciudades, fue así como las personas notaban que había algo que ocasionaba tales desapariciones pero sólo los descubrieron durante una gran marcha en la prefectura de Tokyo en el cual millones de estudiantes opositores, fueron acorralados, capturados y asesinados públicamente como una forma de silenciarles, dándose a conocer ante los asustados ojos de Japón a los Syatan.

La oposición no podía permitir que las cosas continuasen el ritmo que llevaban por lo que cuando el gobierno cumplía cinco años de poder decidieron realizar un golpe de estado que fuese capaz de derrocar a Konoha y sacarla de una vez por todas. Pero este golpe nunca llegó pues los Syatan les descubrieron y al instante fueron capturados como rehenes como un medio de hacerle ver a los japoneses que nada ni nadie los pararía.

Muchas organizaciones internacionales trataron de hallar soluciones para ayudar al país pero ninguno de los ejércitos de las grandes potencias mundiales lograron acercarse a Japón lo suficiente cuando ya los Syatan los expulsaban con su fuerza inhumana.

El país estaba en crisis de todo tipo, económica, social y política, las personas pensaban que nada podría empeorar pero así fue.

Al sexto año de tiranía y opresión, justo en el tercer mes un gigantesco terremoto sacudió a las ocho islas formando dos tsunamis que superaban las escalas de los años anteriores.

Las grandes ciudades con canales y ríos se vieron inundadas, los cables de servicios públicos destrozados y un incendio en Osaka arrasó con la mitad de los edificios. En la capital la situación era aun mayor, el distrito Minato se vio completamente arrasado, rascacielos, casas, centros, estaciones del metro incluyendo el tren bala habían desaparecido volviéndose puras ruinas, lo único que había logrado mantenerse en pie era la alta Torre de Tokyo con sus metales oxidados e impotente presencia teniendo a sus espaldas las embravecidas aguas de la bahía de Tokyo.

Ante la catástrofe que mató a más de la mitad de la población japonesa nuevamente las organizaciones internacionales trataron de colaborar con la incorporación de suministros y necesidades básicas para un pueblo desgraciado que sólo sufría desdicha tras desdicha.

Konoha las rechazó aclarando que Japón no era un país pobre al cual debieran sentir compasión y lástima, que no recibirían ninguna ayuda externa. Las esperanzas se volvieron escasas al igual que la comida, el agua y la luz formándose grandes divisiones entre la oposición y los civiles japoneses guiados por la desesperación que no disminuía ni un ápice gracias a los constantes ataques de los Syatan aterrorizando, haciendo el caos, día y noche.

No fue sino para las festividades que se hizo la luz en Japón.

Cuenta el pueblo japonés que en la mitad de una revuelta hecha por un numeroso grupo de Syatan, unos gigantes de acero descendieron de los cielos y se enfrentaron a los emisarios de Konoha con enorme fortaleza y velocidad siendo ellos un grupo escaso pero que al final obligó al enemigo a la retirada.

"Prepárate para abandonar tu puesto Konoha porque nosotros Akatsuki somos **la Justicia**" dijo uno de aquellos gigantes y su voz sobrenatural inundó cada rincón de las Ocho Islas.

Akatsuki.

La organización liberal que luchaba en pos del pueblo, la moral y la libertad se convirtió en el tabú del gobierno y en la esperanza de la nación. Eran los únicos capaces de igualar el poder de los Syatan y de mantenerse perfectamente ocultos sin que Konoha pudiera descubrirlos, por ello se ofrecieron grandes sumas de dinero a aquellos que supieran hasta el más mísero dato de Akatsuki pero el problema radicaba en que nadie sabía quiénes eran, dónde vivían, qué hacen; sólo de algo todos estaban completamente seguros, Akatsuki había venido a salvar a Japón de la perdición y a llenar de esperanza el corazón de todos los que los necesitaban.

Y yo formaba parte del secreto que ambos bandos ocultaban a los ojos del mundo.

* * *

**N/A: espero les haya gustado esto es algo así como un prólogo y también una idea para ver si a ustedes les gusta, sino me esforzare en otra cosa o simplemente tendré que dejarlo como one-shot. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ninguna de mis historias había empezado con tantas firmas así que se los agradezco profundamente, siendo nueva en esta pareja. Bueno un saludo me despido no se olviden de dejar su opinión si les gusta o si tiene alguna critica que desean hacerme tomare en cuenta cada aspecto!**

**Bye Bye**

**Kirumi X3**


	3. Dos

T R O P I E Z O

**Desclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

-diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"_

**N/A: wow! 23 reviews, apenas con un capitulo y un prefacio! Muchas gracias por su apoyo me siento muy feliz espero no perder su interés a medida que esto termine y me invente muchas cosas (hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo que hace mi imaginación), al final irán los agradecimientos a los reviews. Disfruten de este capítulo! ;D**

**PD:** Cada capítulo será narrado por un personaje de la historia y yo obviamente se los hare saber. Esta vez será compartido. La primera parte por nuestra dulce y bella **Hinata**, y la ultima y segunda parte por **Naruto**.

* * *

_**Dos**_

_**.**_

_Sentí la mano grande y pesada de un hombre, al cual una luz blanquecina ocultaba parte de su rostro, sobre mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una sonrisa cuyo propósito era transmitirme una información que desconocía pero que sentía era importante._

_-recuerda esto Hinata, recuerda siempre lo especial que eres- me dijo y unos segundos después todo se volvió borroso._

Me encontraba como todas las tardes, sentada en el último piso de La Torre en la misma posición de siempre, con las rodillas flexionadas y mi espalda contra la pared de acero rojo oxidado, cuando había vuelto a revivir el único recuerdo que poseía.

La lluvia había pasado hacia unos segundos, dejando húmedas las ruinas del valle que se extendían bajo mis pies y al fondo, una espesa niebla dónde podías distinguir la silueta de la Capital.

El pasto crecía desigual escondiendo los viejos escombros del gran terremoto.

Para no morir del frío llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello tortuga color lila, unos vaqueros gastados y un par de tenis. Mi cabello se encontraba recogido en una larga trenza negra con dos finos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de mi cara.

Hacía bastante fresco y me encontraba muy cómoda así que de mi boca salió un suspiro de tranquilidad. Una persona normal, en un día como éste, recordaría las cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora, visualizando lo positivo y lo negativo de su pasado pero eso era imposible para mí porque no había nada que recordar, a excepción del breve recuerdo del hombre y mi encuentro con mi familia adoptiva, **Akatsuki**.

_Escondida en un callejón veía cómo la gente huía despavorida, gritando desesperada, empujando a los que le rodeaban sólo para salvarse a ellos mismos del ataque de los Syatan. Y sólo unos segundos antes la gente caminaba con sus pancartas y sus cantos liberales a la luz de un brillante sol._

_Yo miraba todo con excesivo miedo, no quería que los Syatan me encontraran porque estaba sola y nadie podría protegerme._

_Fue así como una a una todas las personas fueron asesinadas y capturadas, dejando una calle ruidosa en el más absoluto silencio. Solté un suave chillido cuando justo frente a mí un Syatan cortaba en dos a una mujer, pero eso hizo que detectara mi presencia y me miró con ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción existente, acercándose a mí y al callejón._

_Asustada retrocedí con paso inseguro y antes de que aquel monstruo estirara un brazo para agarrarme, algo lo embistió y se colocó frente a mí._

_Un gigante de acero brillante anaranjado se encontraba justo a unos pasos con dos lanzas en cada una de sus manos. Parecía una especie de robot gigante de esos que veía en las caricaturas de la televisión. Su rostro se giró hacia mí y al instante una de las lanzas dio un giro sobre la palma de su mano y se introdujo dentro de su antebrazo._

_Acerqué mi mano hasta la suya que me ofrecía con cariño y el tacto se me hizo caliente, se sentía como la mano de una persona. Me tomó en brazos y con una voz sobrenatural me dijo:_

_-ya estás a salvo-_

_Entonces escuché un ruido extraño que trajo una pequeña sacudida por parte del gigante al cual le aparecieron unas alas en su espalda. Estas parecían hechas de papel y eran de un brillante color azul, poco a poco vi como nos elevábamos en el cielo y yo cerraba mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño._

_Cuando abrí nuevamente los párpados, varios rostros sonrientes me observaban con cariño, como si supieran quién era y me conocieran de toda la vida._

Desde entonces he vivido escondida junto con ellos, aquellos rostros que memoricé y considero mi familia, una familia extraña y cariñosa que lucha contra la dictadura de Konoha. Pero ser parte de ellos, ser un miembro más, no significaba que luchara como ellos y no es que no quisiera, yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía en el país, el problema era que tenía **miedo** de que todo se saliera de mi control.

Mis ojos se trasladaron al cielo gris de forma que me perdiera entre las nubes, alejándome del lugar donde se encontraba mi cuerpo físico cuando escuché cómo se abría la puerta de acero a mi derecha.

-Hinata, ya la frente de marquesina terminó la comida- dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a una cabeza que se asomaba por el borde de la puerta.

-ya voy- dije y me levanté del suelo echando un último vistazo al cielo y siguiendo a mi amiga dentro de La Torre.

Su cabellera rubia se balanceaba de un lado a otro provocado por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Vestía un overol de jean gastado con múltiples manchas de grasa que delataban el hecho de que había estado trabajando en alguno de sus inventos, o como ella les decía "sus bebes". Sus ojos azul claro me miraron con emoción contenida y una amplia sonrisa.

-¿qué descubriste?- le pregunté dulcemente, esa cara sólo la ponía cuando había hecho alguna actualización o un hallazgo en las máquinas que ella había creado.

-al parecer puedo mejorar la velocidad de reacción ante algún ataque por parte del enemigo, de modo que se pueda anticipar a éste, justo unos microsegundos antes de que siquiera lo formule en su mente- dijo emocionada tratando de usar un lenguaje que yo pudiese entender y no el técnico que sólo ella y Konan, otro miembro femenino de mi familia, sabían.

-¡fascinante Ino!- dije con verdadera admiración pues aunque no lo pareciera Ino era un genio en lo que ingeniería mecánica se refería.

-¡lo sé! Pero el único con el que estoy trabajando es el que te hice, el cual despreciaste, así que no puedo saber si funciona- dijo un poco decepcionada y haciendo énfasis en la parte dónde mencionaba a mí **Medan**.

Medan, o mejor dicho **Medan Robotik V.5** eran los "bebés" de Ino y el método con el cual Akatsuki igualaba e incluso superaba a los Syatan de Konoha.

-yo no desprecio el Medan, es sólo que me gusta más esperar a que todos lleguen a salvo- le dije como por millonésima vez.

-¡eso es rechazar un hermoso regalo que he fabricado con mis propias manos y que ha sido la cúspide de este proyecto! ¡El mejor de todos los Medan y nadie lo usa!- dijo Ino de forma dramática para luego guiñarme un ojo al notar que fruncía levemente el ceño –es broma Hinata-

-por favor cambiemos el tema- le supliqué al mismo tiempo que entrabamos en el pequeño ascensor que había al final del largo pasillo de paredes metálicas.

-bueno, bueno- dijo ella sonriendo mientras marcaba el botón rectangular que rezaba "media" en el tablero y luego me mostró sus manos –mira la pintura que me compré-

Sus uñas estaban pintadas con esmalte escarchado de color morado y por la luz blanquecina que nos iluminaba resplandecieron.

-es bonito, y brillante- dije quedando un poco anonadada por semejante pintura.

-¡verdad que sí! Al principio no me gustaba pero luego me fui acostumbrando un poco, es más a Deidara le gustaron- dijo Ino refiriéndose a su novio.

-Ino, a Deidara le gusta todo lo que a ti te guste por no llevarte la contraria- le dije riéndome

-pues claro, para eso lo entrené- dijo y ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

Cualquiera que viese a Ino en ese momento no sería capaz de creer que fuera una especialista en mecánica, ni que fuera parte de un grupo rebelde. Sólo verían a una rubia sin cerebro que su mundo se detendría si alguna de sus uñas se llegase a partir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos de él. Al instante algo se enrollaba alrededor de mi cintura y me hacía retroceder un paso por el peso.

-¡ayúdame Hinata! Deidara-senpai quiere golpearme- dijo una voz medio infantil que sabía a quién pertenecía.

Bajé mi rostro y me encontré con una máscara anaranjada con un único agujero negro, en el cual no podías visualizar nada.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Ino acercándose hasta el largo mesón de la derecha, dónde se encontraban todos reunidos, y tomó asiento al lado de Deidara quien parecía hervir de la rabia.

Deidara era unos años mayor que Ino, con un cabello largo y rubio que llevaba peinado de tal forma que un mechón cubría parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro, sólo pudiendo visualizar un brillante azul en su ojo derecho.

-¡ese demonio se comió mi plato y adicional comparó la basura de plato desechable con mi arte!- gritó Deidara con rabia mirando asesinamente a Tobi quien se había colocado ahora a mis espaldas usándome de escudo.

-pero no te enojes Deidara-senpai es más tú mismo dijiste que la comida de Sakura-san apestaba- dijo Tobi excusándose pero sin moverse de detrás de mí.

-eso es muy cierto, para todo lo que me hizo esperar, esta comida da asco- dijo Sasori mirando con sus ojos castaños y completo desagrado su plato de comida.

-¿qué se esperaban? Las dotes culinarias parecen repeler a Sakura por dónde lo veas, ¿no Itachi?- agregó Kisame sonriendo como un tiburón y apartando su plato a un lado.

Poco a poco fui acercándome a la mesa, extrañada de que aún cierta persona no hubiese explotado, Tobi también me siguió sin apartar el hueco de su máscara de Deidara quién engullía la comida con movimientos rudos y una Ino sonriendo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-la verdad, deberíamos prohibirle la entrada a la cocina- comentó Itachi seriamente sin apartar la mirada de su plato el cual seguía intacto.

-todos ustedes. . .- se escuchó un susurro grave y oscuro que parecía provenir de detrás de Itachi -¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS!-

Unos segundos después Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame y Sasori fueron golpeados con una silla de madera por mi amiga Sakura la cual parecía botar humo por las orejas.

-tontos- dijo Kakuzo y alisó un poco el periódico que tenía al lado de su plato leyendo la sección de economía y negocios con sumo interés.

-Hinata toma asiento- me dijo Zetsu sacándome de la visión de Sakura golpeando a su novio y los amigos de éste, en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, la sala.

Ésta, estaba conformada por un largo sofá azul marino y dos sillones a ambos laterales de la misma tonalidad, un piso alfombrado, varias luces de forma circular ubicadas en el techo, un televisor pantalla plana en la pared de enfrente a los muebles y las puertas de los dos ascensores al fondo del lado derecho.

-¡c-cierto!- reí nerviosamente y un sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Pein quien permanecía en absoluto silencio, comiendo de la cena de Sakura y escuchando como Konan le hablaba de sus nuevos hallazgos.

-cariño, sabes que no hablaba en serio, a mi me encanta tú comida- dijo Itachi trasladando su mirada de los ojos verde jade de Sakura a la silla que sostenía amenazante.

Sakura arqueó una ceja sin abandonar la posición en la que se encontraba. Su corto cabello de un rosa claro estaba adornado con un cintillo rojo de flores y vestía un par de shorts rosa viejo con una camiseta blanca.

-tú sabes muy bien que lo digo para no contradecir a los demás- continuó excusándose Itachi –y tienes que admitir que te emocionas con las especias-

-bueno, en lo último tienes razón, perdón por golpearte- dijo Sakura más relajada y dejó la silla a un lado ayudando a su novio a pararse del suelo -¿dónde te duele?-

-¡Traidor! ¡Mandilón!- gritó Tobi moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo y con Kisame, Deidara y Sasori haciéndole coro.

Itachi se levantó y le dio un beso a Sakura en los labios, rápido pero tierno de alguna forma haciendo que las mejillas de mi amiga se sonrojasen. Tobi y "su sequito" no paraban de abuchear a Itachi por su "cobardía".

-puedes volver a sentarte cariño, deja que me encargue de la basura- dijo Sakura a Itachi con una sonrisa mientras hacía crujir los huesos de sus dedos acercándose amenazadoramente al grupo de Tobi, los cuales callaron al instante.

-¿quieres arroz Hinata?- me preguntó Konan ofreciéndome la olla con el cucharón dentro

Yo asentí con la cabeza y tomé ambas cosas y me serví un montoncito en mi plato vacío sin fijarme mucho en ello.

-¡Jashin-sama los maldice por hacer tanto ruido!- gritó Hidan obstinado entrando en la habitación –Itachi controla a tu mujer-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Deja que se divierta- dijo Itachi volviendo a comer aunque podía notar que lo hacía sin gusto.

"_no puede estar tan malo ¿o sí?" _pensé y miré el montón de arroz con reserva. _"espera un momento que yo sepa el arroz es blanco no naranja_ _ni pegajoso"_.

-¿Qué ya acabaste de rezar?- preguntó Ino con una sonrisa -¿ya se te cumplieron todas tus plegarias?-

-sigue burlándote, cuando Jashin-sama te castigue seré yo quien ría- dijo Hidan y tomó asiento en la mesa la cual se estaba quedando con demasiadas sobras.

-¿te sirvo más?- preguntó Sakura apareciendo al lado de Itachi con una sonrisa.

-¿ya los dejaste inconscientes?- preguntó Itachi sin dejar de comer.

-más o menos- dijo Sakura y por detrás de ella pude ver a Tobi, Kisame, Deidara y Sasori tirados en el piso sin realizar ningún movimiento.

-frente de marquesina podrías controlar tu mal genio y dejar de cocinar- dijo Ino con fingida inocencia.

-pero si la hice especialmente para ti Ino cerda, no ves que estás un poco pasada de peso- dijo Sakura siguiéndole el juego y todos los presentes soltamos un suspiro colectivo.

-¿qué dijiste?- dijo Ino molestándose

-lo que oyes, o también eres sorda cerda- dijo Sakura

-cálmense ustedes dos- intervino Kakuzo en la futura discusión –no puedo sacar las cuentas de los últimos ingresos que tuve-

Sakura e Ino giraron los ojos en obvia aclaración de que no les importaba.

Yo sólo pude esbozar una suave sonrisa, todas las cenas siempre eran iguales y aunque parecíamos disfuncionales todos nos queríamos, para mí eran mi familia y mis amigos, lo único que tenía.

-¿dónde estabas anoche?- preguntó Pein en voz alta hablando por primera vez posando sus grises ojos en mí y al instante todos se callaron, volteando a verme con curiosidad.

-¿a-anoche?- repetí nerviosa odiaba cuando todo el mundo me miraba.

-Estábamos preocupados de que te hubiesen atrapado- exclamó Tobi seriamente y su voz infantil fue reemplazada por una varonil y grave que el usaba cuando tomaba el liderazgo de una situación.

-p-pues, b-bueno, v-verán. . . yo. . .- comencé a balbucear sin saber que contestar y mi cuerpo no pareció ayudarme porque empecé a jugar con mis dedos, agaché mi vista y mi cara adquirió el color de los tomates.

Todos me miraron ansiosos esperando una respuesta de mi parte y para poder decirles algo mi mente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran aún más, claro si es que aquello era posible.

-yo. . .- no pude continuar cuando el estridente sonido de la alarma de alerta inundo cada espacio de La Torre y todos después de unos minutos de sorpresa tomaron una actitud seria.

-nos lo cuentas después- dijo Tobi y se acercó hasta un rectángulo metálico que había entre los ascensores, del cual rozó su mano y al instante la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad y resplandeció por encima de los muebles un holograma de tercera dimensión con la forma de la Isla Honshu y con un punto rojo parpadeante justo encima de la prefectura de Kyoto.

También los dos sillones se deslizaron hacia atrás y de una trampilla larga, apareció un panel de control con sus millones de palancas y botones, tres grandes teclados y tres pequeñas pantallas cuadriculadas que mostraban coordenadas, escaneos y cosas por el estilo.

Todos nos paramos de la mesa y nos acercamos formando un semicírculo detrás del panel.

Konan, Ino y Zetsu arrastraron unas sillas del mesón y tomaron asiento de forma que tuviesen cada uno una pantalla y un teclado frente a ellos, Zetsu a la derecha, Ino a la izquierda y Konan al centro.

Aquella alarma sólo significaba que un Syatan estaba haciendo de las suyas en alguna de las prefecturas que le asignaban a mi familia pues nosotros no éramos los únicos pertenecientes a Akatsuki, había un equipo especial en cada isla que conformaban a la República Democrática de Japón.

-¿es **él**?- preguntó Sakura con ansiedad e Itachi colocó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla pero sus jades miraban a Ino expectante, la cual chequeaba el pequeño monitor dónde habían unas barras que registraban el nivel de radioactividad, pues los Syatan estaban hechos principalmente de aquel componente químico.

-no emite una frecuencia registrada, éste es nuevo- dijo Ino con seriedad enfocándose en su trabajo.

-el terreno no ha sido destruido del todo, al parecer acaba de llegar- dijo Konan y con un rápido movimiento de teclas amplió el punto rojo señalado en el mapa y ante nuestros ojos se formó la visión de la ciudad de Kyoto.

Un Syatan se encontraba de espaldas una de las cámaras de monitoreo que se habían instalado por todo el país con motivo de vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de Konoha. Aún mantenía una apariencia netamente humana pero con la anchura de un autobús.

-¿cuánto es el porcentaje de su carga?- preguntó Tobi con el hueco de la máscara fijo en el holograma detrás del panel y los brazos cruzados.

-según el contador Geiger son 530 curies, y va ascendiendo con una emisión tipo Gamma, además las extensiones de su cuerpo son más largas de lo común, es probable que este haya recién salido del horno- contestó Ino y accionó una palanca que encendió la pantalla del televisor mostrando la base de La Torre dónde había una larga plataforma de acero reforzado, dónde justo al final había un aro de luz verde para el transporte de aquel o aquellos que se enfrentarían al Syatan.

-¿quién irá esta vez?- preguntó Sasori con seriedad y expectación volteando a ver a Tobi.

Todos le imitamos atentos a la respuesta.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Tobi hablase sin moverse de su posición:

-Hidan, Kakuzo, no creo que les resulte un problema-

-¡al fin!- gritó Hidan emocionado y corrió hasta el ascensor con suma ansiedad -¡muévete Kakuzo! Jashin-sama quiere sangre de Syatan-

-deja de joder- dijo Kakuzo y entró al ascensor sin apresurarse en lo más mínimo.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas noté cómo Hidan abría la boca para contestarle a Kakuzo o tal vez insultarlo, como siempre.

-plataforma lista para la tele transportación- anuncio Konan presionando las teclas a gran velocidad.

Pein, Sasori, Itachi y yo tomamos asiento en el sofá grande con la vista fija en el holograma y la pantalla que mostraba la plataforma en la cual se veía a Hidan diciéndole algo a Kakuzo, sin que éste le prestase la más mínima atención y ambos hacían un pequeño calentamiento.

-preparen la transmisión- ordenó Tobi con voz seria.

-transmisión lista- comunicó Ino unos segundos después.

Tobi cambio de posición al juntar sus manos tras su espalda.

-Kakuzo, Hidan a mi señal- dijo Tobi por un micrófono colocado bajo su máscara para estas ocasiones en las que debía comunicarse con el que fuera a la eliminación del Syatan y en la pantalla pude observar cómo Hidan y Kakuzo asentían con la cabeza, retrocediendo unos pasos para agarrar impulso.

-activen la infusión neuronal- ordeno nuevamente Tobi.

-iniciando- contestó Konan.

Sakura, Deidara y Kisame se colocaron tras el sofá apoyando los codos sobre el borde del espaldar, nadie despegaba la vista del holograma ni la pantalla.

-finalizando en diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis- inició Ino el conteo regresivo y como siempre en esos momentos recé porque mis compañeros no sufriesen ningún daño –cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno-

-ahora- demandó Tobi y sin pensárselo siquiera dos veces Kakuzo e Hidan echaron a correr rápidamente por la plataforma con la vista fija en el luminoso aro verde que les esperaba al final y noté como una sonrisa macabra se formaba en el rostro de Hidan.

Entonces, ocurrió la transformación. Los Medan Robotik V.5 despertaron.

A través de los poros de la piel de Kakuzo e Hidan una sustancia grisácea comenzó a envolver cada miembro de sus cuerpos amoldándose perfectamente a la estructura física de cada uno de mis compañeros, volviéndose sólida una vez fija en su lugar correcto y tomando los colores que les correspondían a cada uno.

Una vez se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca del aro verde, Hidan y Kakuzo saltaron y la transformación y su tele transportación se vio completada, pues unos segundos después de haber caído dentro del aro, ambos desaparecieron de la pantalla.

Mi vista se trasladó al holograma dónde habían aparecido dos robots tan grandes como el Syatan en la ciudad de Kyoto. Uno era de un brillante tono plateado y el otro de un tono beige oscuro con algunas zonas negras entre las rodillas, las palmas de las manos, los codos y el cuello.

Tarde muchos años en comprender que eran los Medan, pues son algo muy complicado y nunca antes visto.

Dentro de cada miembro de Akatsuki se había insertado un pequeño dispositivo con forma de esfera que se acoplaba perfectamente a los nervios de cada persona, volviéndose un órgano más del cuerpo.

Cuando éste es activado se conecta con la médula espinal y se expande como una especie de armadura que cubre el cuerpo de la persona, siendo capaz de aumentar o disminuir su tamaño. Cada armadura está equipada con un armamento especial, es decir, ninguna armadura era igual a la otra pero aún así poseían ciertas características similares: la velocidad, la agilidad y su funcionamiento.

Los Medan sólo eran una extensión más del cuerpo por lo que una vez que la infusión neuronal se escapa del dispositivo central, el sistema usa la energía del individuo para cada una de sus funciones. Por ello mis familiares entrenaban día y noche ejercitando cada uno de sus músculos pues si el Medan consumía toda la energía física pasaba a devorar el cerebro del poseedor, con motivo de seguir operando.

A eso último era a lo que tenía miedo. Yo era de mente débil y si por cualquier descuido sucumbía a la desesperación había un gran porcentaje de que el Medan tomara control de mi cuerpo y se introdujera en mi cerebro.

Era un arma de doble filo que no debiera ser utilizada pero que era necesaria para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo.

El Syatan emitía un ronroneo sobrenatural con sus fauces cerradas y sus ojos inexpresivos recorrían la ciudad de un extremo a otro, buscando algo. Aun no percibía la presencia de los Medan de Hidan y Kakuzo, lo cual demostraba que era por así decirlo un recién nacido pues un Syatan con suficiente experiencia de vida los hubiese captado, ya fuera por el olfato o la visión.

-acábenlo- sentenció Tobi por el micrófono y la tensión se percibió en el aire que respiraba dentro de aquella sala de control.

-Kakuzo no te metas, este es mío- dijo Hidan y de la palma de su mano derecha comenzó a salir un tubo escarlata.

Kakuzo no contestó nada y todos en la Torre soltamos un suspiro colectivo. Por mucho que Hidan tuviese treinta años de vida, no se comportaba para nada como un adulto maduro, se considera a sí mismo el miembro más fuerte de la organización y por su boca sólo salen palabras obscenas y cumplidos a su persona.

El Syatan rugió cuando captó con su mirada a los Medan, mostrando sus dos hileras de afilados dientes. Hidan terminó de sacar el tubo de su mano y al sujetarlo con la izquierda, de la punta aparecieron tres cuchillas mientras un cable metálico lo seguía uniendo a su otra mano.

-muy bien, hijo de puta, veamos cómo te mueves- dijo Hidan y rápidamente se lanzó contra el Syatan realizando un corte horizontal que por muy poco divide al Syatan en dos de no ser por que éste lo había esquivado.

Unas gotas de sangre purpura recorrieron las hojillas del arma de Hidan quién continuó atacando al mutante, el cuál esquivaba rápidamente su movimientos hasta que en uno de ellos con sus fauces sujetó las hojillas y le arrancó la guadaña a Hidan quién maldijo internamente. El cable plateado salía velozmente de la mano de Hidan a medida que el Syatan halaba para acercar al Medan hacia sus garras.

Kakuzo no realizó ningún movimiento como para intervenir mientras todos mirábamos atentamente la pantalla del televisor.

Entonces de su antebrazo izquierdo Hidan sacó una especie de jabalina corta y corriendo se la clavó al Syatan donde debía de estar su pulmón derecho. Por el dolor la bestia dio un alarido soltando la guadaña de Hidan quién la tomó solo unos segundos antes de que las zarpas del Syatan tocasen la armadura.

Ambos comenzaron a girar en un pequeño círculo preparados para el movimiento del otro. El primero fue el Syatan, quien se le lanzó encima de Hidan con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza pero fue bloqueado por la guadaña.

-eres fuerte siendo un mal nacido- comenzó diciendo Hidan aguantando el peso de la bestia que abría y cerraba las fauces -pero no lo suficiente-

Le dio una patada en el estomago alejándolo de sí mismo, para luego en un rápido movimiento girar la guadaña y cortar el brazo derecho del Syatan del cual brotó un chorro de sangre púrpura. El monstruo chilló de dolor pero sus desorbitados ojos se mantenían fijos en el Medan.

-me divertiste, pero esto debe terminar- dijo Hidan con una sorna siniestra y las hojillas de la guadaña manchadas en sangre se introdujeron dentro del mango y luego el cable metálico que rodeaba a Hidan como una serpiente se comenzó a recoger a sí mismo de dónde había salido.

El brazo cortado del Syatan aún se movía buscando el resto del cuerpo para poder ensamblarse y eso se debía a que la única forma de matarlos completamente era destruyendo su cerebro.

Unos instantes después de que el mango se escondiera dentro del brazo robótico, Hidan dio inicio a su técnica especial, la cualidad que sólo su Medan podía realizar.

-prepárate a convertirte en la comida de Jashin-sama mierdecilla- gritó Hidan fuera de sí y cada parte de su cuerpo la armadura plateada se decoró con los huesos del esqueleto en un profundo color purpura. La risa de Hidan inundó el silencio que se había formado.

-observa mi poder mientras puedas- habló nuevamente Hidan y de sus antebrazos sacó otras dos jabalinas cortas mientras un haz de luz formaba una circunferencia con un triángulo en su centro alrededor del Medan y el Syatan –sufre-

El grito desgarrador del Syatan a través del micrófono atravesó mis oídos, dándome la sensación de que en cualquier momento sangrarían y pude notar que no era la única en la sala a la que le afectó ese ruido.

En el televisor se mostraba al Syatan sangrando profusamente por dos agujeros, uno en su tráquea y el otro dónde se ubica su corazón mientras Hidan reía estruendosamente con las jabalinas clavadas en su cuerpo en las mismas zonas del monstruo de Konoha.

Esa era la técnica de Hidan. La sangre que llegaba a las hojillas de la guadaña eran absorbidas por la armadura del Medan y almacenadas en unos conductos internos que daban el esquema del esqueleto, además algunas partes del cuerpo físico de Hidan habían sido cambiadas por prótesis desarmables. El daño se realiza cuando el enemigo se encuentra dentro del círculo de luz de Hidan, que mantiene una conexión entre ambos cuerpos. Todo aquello era obra de Konan e Ino.

-Hidan no tenemos todo el día para tus estupideces así que muévete- dijo Kakuzo cortando la risa de Hidan quién no dudó en contestarle.

-cierra la maldita boca Kakuzo- dijo Hidan mientras se sacaba ambas jabalinas del cuerpo para clavárselas en otras partes.

Otro alarido inundó nuestros oídos, y fue seguido de muchos más hasta que Kakuzo cansado de las "estupideces de Hidan" como él las categorizaba corrió velozmente y con su mano derecha atravesó la cabeza del Syatan lastimando su cerebro. Por suerte Hidan había reaccionado rápido y separó su cabeza de su cuerpo gracias a la prótesis de cuello.

-maldita sea, odio que jodas la diversión que me dan los pedazos de mierda que inventa Konoha- se quejaba la cabeza de Hidan y su cuerpo moviéndose de forma independiente se clavó una jabalina a unos centímetros de su corazón.

-jódete Hidan, eres demasiado lento- dijo Kakuzo y sacó su brazo del cadáver del Syatan –me llevaré el corazón, tenía buen precio en el mercado negro-

De la punta de su dedo medio derecho salió un pequeño bisturí.

-ni te atrevas, estoy en medio del ritual oíste imbécil- protestó Hidan

-Kakuzo, luego le sacas el corazón, por ahora necesito que chequees el área- interrumpió Tobi la discusión con su voz de líder.

-entendido- dijo Kakuzo y guardando su bisturí se alejo del cadáver para iniciar el rastreo de la zona.

-cuando terminen, regresan a la Torre, eso es todo- zanjó Tobi y se rompió la conexión, las luces de la sala se encendieron mientras todo cobraba su orden natural, los paneles se ocultaron otra vez, los muebles volvieron a su sitio y todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio. Ya había terminado todo por hoy.

-¡oh! Se me olvidaba, desde ahora Sakura-san no volverá a poner un pie en la cocina- dijo Tobi con su voz infantil –es una orden por el bien de nuestra salud-

Todos reímos mientras Sakura apretaba los puños de la rabia e Itachi le daba suaves palmaditas en el hombro. Éste era el típico día en la rutina familiar.

* * *

**. . . Y****our speakers are blowing . . .**

Sentía cómo la adrenalina fluía por cada parte de mi cuerpo, en cada salto que daba para pasar de tejado en tejado, de terraza a terraza, sujetando por los barrotes de ventanas y balcones, escalando los rascacielos a través de la oscura noche que ocultaba mis pasos de los ojos curiosos de los humanos.

**. . . ****Your ears are wrecking . . .**

Entre cada salto, la sensación de libertad combinada con el aire frío que llenaba mis pulmones hacían que olvidara mis ataduras en la apariencia humana que me habían colocado y volviera a ser mi yo verdadero, sin una forma completamente definida. Los ruidos de la ciudad de Tokyo aún llegaban a mis agudos oídos y las millones de lucecitas artificiales opacaban a las estrellas en el cielo.

**. . . ****Your hearing damage . . .**

Mi destino era llegar a la Sede, que era un edificio de luces azules formado por dos altas torres que se unían en la parte baja por un edificio rectangular. Allí debía ir para entregar el reporte que tendría que realizar diariamente de todo lo que sucedía en mi Zona.

**. . . ****You wish you felt better . . .**

Realmente no me alegraba demasiado ir a la Sede, sólo hacia unas noches me habían sacado de allí y tener que recorrer aquel lugar rodeado de "cosas" casi similares a mí pero inferiores, no era para nada algo que deseara hacer pero órdenes son órdenes.

**. . . ****You wish you felt better . . .**

Alejando mi mente de la Sede, que ya podía vislumbrar desde dónde estaba, la imagen de unos ojos color perla formó una sonrisa en mi rostro. Tenía muchos deseos de volver a ver a aquella chica, quería volver a tropezar con ella y así por lo menos conocer su nombre. Como si viniese incluido en el paquete de mis recuerdos, mi nariz hizo memoria de ese perfume a lilas que ella transmitía, también recordé sus rosadas mejillas, su lacia y negra cabellera, su dulce tartamudeo. Ahora los momentos de vacío entre cada rascacielo me daban la sensación de flotar, con el simple hecho de recordarla.

**. . . ****You can do no wrong . . .**

Pero mi cerebro se detuvo, una vez que estaba a un cruce de la Sede y decidí pisar tierra para caminar entre los transeúntes como uno de ellos. Hice a un lado a la chica y me concentré en repasar cada suceso que había ocurrido en el día.

**. . . In my eyes . . .**

Crucé el umbral de la entrada con sigilo y sin saludar a nadie me introduje dentro de un ascensor oculto al fondo del recibidor disfrazado como una puerta de emergencia que estaba fuera de servicio. Dando una inhalada de aire cerré la puerta de metal y luego las rejas negras del ascensor presionando el botón con las iniciales S1, al instante el ascensor comenzó su descenso.

**. . . In my eyes . . .**

Introduje las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra que había escogido cómo único vestuario, cuando sonó el pitido del ascensor las rejas se abrieron al igual que unas puertas de plomo negro, mostrando un gran recibidor de paredes sobrias iluminados por cilindros de luz blanca en el techo de cemento. Al frente había una doble puerta de madera oscura y aun lado una pequeña mesa dónde se encontraba una humana de personalidad nerviosa que ordenaba una pila de papeles.

**. . . ****You can do no wrong . . .**

Me acerqué caminando en silencio y cuando estaba abriendo las puertas la mujer se alteró notando mi presencia.

-no puede entrar, Número Nueve- me dijo la mujer saliendo de detrás del escritorio llamándome por mi nombre real –en estos momentos, hay una reunión-

-pues la reunión se detendrá ahora- dije y empujé las puertas para caminar por el largo pasillo de paredes cremas con lámparas en ellas y una alfombra azul. La mujer siguió insistiendo que no debía entrar, que tenía que esperar pero yo simplemente la ignoré.

**. . . In my eyes . . .**

Al fondo había otras dos grandes puertas muy similares a las del comienzo. Antes de que las pudiese tocar con mis dedos sentí como la mujer me agarraba insegura por la chamarra a mi espalda, yo me giré y la miré fijamente, odiaba que me tocasen las personas de la Sede.

**. . . In my eyes . . .**

Un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios rosa y me soltó. Entonces, cómo si nunca hubiese habido es breve contacto empujé las puertas de madera y noté para mi satisfacción como se interrumpía la conversación de dentro.

**. . . In my . . .**

-Número Nueve, interrumpiendo como siempre- dijo la ronca voz del Ministro Jiraiya ubicado al fondo de la sala detrás de un escritorio con su larga cabellera blanca y sus tatuajes en los ojos.

A ambos lados se encontraban los otros dos Ministros, Tsunade una mujer de cabellos rubios y poco temperamento; y Orochimaru un lunático que vivía en los laboratorios de la Sede. A él le debo, por así decirlo, mi existencia.

**. . . In my eyes . . .**

-veo que aún no aprendes modales- dijo Tsunade frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

No respondí y permanecí en mi puesto debajo de la araña de cristal que iluminaba la habitación.

-¿vienes a dar reporte Nueve?- preguntó Orochimaru y yo asentí con la cabeza sin cambiar mi expresión.

En ese momento, mi olfato captó el olor concentrado de un Equipo de Konoha. Uno con el cuál no simpatizaba mucho.

**. . . ****In my eyes . . .**

A mi derecha, estaban una chica pelirroja de gafas con montura empastada negra, un tipo de sonrisa burlona con dientes de tiburón y otro unos años mayor que los otros de actitud seria con un cabello naranja desordenado.

Con una pose arrogante, sujetando con su mano la empuñadura de una espada. Con su perfecto perfil oculto por dos mechones de cabello negro, se encontraba el líder y la creación favorita de Konoha.

**. . . In my eyes . . .**

"_el perdedor Uchiha Sasuke" _pensé y me regocijé al ver sus ojos carmesí puestos en mí con el más profundo odio.

Después de todo leer los pensamientos era su habilidad.

* * *

**N/A: waa! Terminé el capítulo jejejeje de verdad disculpen el retraso y siento que ya me he quitado un peso de encima! xD espero les haya gustado cómo verán he dado una muestra de la vida de nuestros personajes y la aparición de otros. Para una comprensión del texto estos son algunos datos que les ayudarán:**

**1. Curie es la medida de la radioactividad así como m es de metros.**

**2. Contador Geiger es el aparato que sirve para medir las cantidades de radioactividad**

**3. Ganma es uno de los tipos de emisión de radioactividad**

**4. Lo que Naruto llama como la "Sede" en el mundo real es la Sede del gobierno Metropolitano de Japón en google aparecen hermosas imágenes del edificio ubicado en el distrito de Shinjuku en Tokyo.**

**5. Syatan es demonio en Alemán**

**6. Medan Robotik es médula robótica y son invención mía**

**Bueno aclarados todos estos puntos :D me despido y aunque quisiera contestar sus reviews lamentablemente tengo que irme en estos momentos a instrucción pre-militar pero les agradezco a todos el apoyo y espero sigan leyendo y den su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi **


	4. Tres

T R O P I E Z O

**Desclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

-diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"_

**Notas de la Autora al final. . .**

* * *

_**Tres**_

_**.**_

_-en otras noticias, por medio de una rueda de prensa transmitida el día de ayer a tempranas horas de la noche el Presidente de los Estados Unidos muestra su descontento con respecto a la eliminación de las elecciones en Japón, describiéndolas como un golpe contra la democracia. . .-_

_-no puedo seguir viendo esto- dijo un hombre de mediana edad mientras cambiaba los canales de la pequeña televisión –cada día las cosas se ponen más feas-_

_Se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa de madera pulida sobre la cual se encontraba un plato a medio terminar junto a un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja. A su mano derecha se encontraban un par de lentes de pasta marrón y un juego de llaves._

_Aclarándose la garganta dejo el control remoto a un lado y dándose suaves palmadas sobre su camisa y pantalón, chequeó que en sus bolsillos estuvieran todas sus cosas._

_-mi amor, ¿has visto dónde me dejé la chequera?- le preguntó curioso a su esposa quién se encontraba en la habitación continua lavando la ropa sucia._

_-revisa en tu maletín- le contestó con voz cansada –siempre la guardas en el bolsillo de enfrente-_

_El hombre observó a su alrededor, buscando su maletín de cuero pero no lo encontraba._

_-y ¿dónde se encuentra mi maletín?- preguntó tratando de hacer memoria mientras se terminaba de beber el jugo de naranja._

_-En el recibidor papá, como siempre- contestó entonces una joven de diecinueve años que entraba a la cocina presurosa y cogía un par de tostadas que habían en un plato de la mesa._

_La joven iba vestida con unos jeans claros, una camisa de tirantes blanca y un par tenis verdes que hacían juego con sus ojos color jade. Su larga cabellera era de un tono rosa pastel y estaba recogido en una cola baja._

_-muchas gracias hija, es que la edad me pega a veces- comentó el hombre mientras se levantaba y chequeaba su reloj de muñeca -¿no se te hace tarde?-_

_-¡Oh! Cierto- comentó la chica y dejando una tostada a medio comer en la mesa se colgó su bolso azul marino que había en una de las sillas –adiós mamá, adiós papá-_

_-Adiós cariño- dijeron ambos padres al unísono a la vez que escuchaban como se cerraba la puerta de la casa con un estruendo._

_La joven corrió rápidamente hasta que llegó a la parada de autobús a varias cuadras lejos de su casa. Respirando agitadamente revisó la hora en su celular e inmediatamente puso una mueca de preocupación._

"¡Rayos! Voy demasiado retrasada" _pensó mientras las puertas del autobús se abrían y ella entraba dentro apegando su bolso más hacia sí, pues durante los últimos meses el nivel de asaltos dentro del país había incrementado._

_Se hizo paso entre el volumen de gente que se encontraba dentro del autobús y sin éxito de encontrar un asiento se aferró a un tubo metálico, a la vez que deseaba intensamente que la clase de anatomía no hubiese comenzado aún o que la profesora tuviese algún percance._

_El autobús realizó cada una de sus paradas y del número de personas que salían se veía duplicado con el número de personas que entraban, todas de distintas clases, cada una concentrada en sus propios pensamientos._

_Cuando el autobús anunció que habían llegado a la Ciudad Universitaria soltó un suspiro de alivio y bajó presurosa a la parada, para luego atravesar el campus universitario corriendo en dirección de la facultad de medicina._

_Un gran alivio la inundó completamente cuando al llegar observó que todos sus compañeros de clase se encontraban fuera del salón y la profesora no se veía por ninguna parte._

_Al verla una joven de la misma edad y de mirada achocolatada se le acercó corriendo._

_-¿es que acaso enloqueciste? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a estas horas?- le riño la chica sumamente molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-dis… disculpa… Aki… es que…- trató de explicarse la recién llegada con la respiración agitada_

_-¡es que nada!- le interrumpió de forma tajante -de no ser porque una de las lámparas del salón tuvo un corto circuito y se cayó, en estos instantes estarías aquí sentada sin poder presentar el examen-_

_-tuve suerte- respondió la joven con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba sus largos cabellos rosa pálido y se los acomodaba un poco._

_-demasiada- dijo Aki y soltó un suspiro de cansancio -¿te lo sabes todo?-_

_-perfectamente- dijo muy orgullosa la pelirosada –he estudiado desde que la profesora lo mencionó-_

_-bueno eso está bien, Nagasaki se puso a estudiar anoche y ahorita es todo un manojo de nervios con mega ojeras-_

_-eso le pasa por irresponsable, yo le dije para estudiar juntos y siempre se negó, decía que aún faltaba mucho- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida en sus ojos jade._

_-jóvenes, me temo que hoy no se podrá realizar la prueba, debido a que existe una falla en todo el cableado- dijo en voz alta una mujer de mirada fiera que portaba una taza de café en la mano y que logró captar la atención de todos los presentes –la aplazaremos sin falta para la próxima semana, pueden retirarse-_

_Todos permanecieron en sus puestos hasta que la profesora se hubo marchado por uno de los pasillos, al hacerlo un grito de plena felicidad se alzó por entre las voces de los demás estudiantes._

_-bueno, parece que Nagasaki no es el único con suerte el día de hoy- comentó Aki a su amiga -¿te gustaría ir al cafetín de Arquitectura? Escuché que hoy están sirviendo panecillos dulces, además nos falta mucho para la siguiente clase-_

_-me parece bien- dijo la pelirosa y ambas se pusieron en marcha -¿no te parece un poco injusto que Arquitectura siempre tenga lo mejor en su cafetín?-_

_-demasiado, aunque no me puedo quejar por lo menos en el nuestro hay mesas, a diferencia del cafetín de Ingeniería- dijo Aki mientras revisaba un mensaje dentro de su celular._

_El día transcurrió de una forma tranquila sin muchos percances, y la joven pelirosa se sentía bastante entusiasmada pues así podría pasar por algunas tiendas camino a su casa y sin que se le hiciese tarde pero todos sus planes se vieron arruinados por una simple palabra._

_Protesta._

_En la Gran Plaza ubicada en el centro mismo de la universidad había millones de estudiantes congregados con carteles, pancartas, quemando cauchos por el paso automovilístico y bloqueando cualquier salida de la universidad._

_-¡El que sean los gobernantes de nuestra nación no les da el poder de quitarnos nuestros derechos!- gritaba un joven por medio de un parlante, estaba parado junto a otras personas sobre una tarima improvisada -¿Quiénes somos?-_

_-¡Estudiantes!- contestaron todos los reunidos de forma ensordecedora._

_-¿Qué queremos?- volvió a gritar el joven animando aun más a la muchedumbre._

_-¡Libertad!- contestó el público aun más eufórico mientras sumaban palmadas y agitaban sus carteles._

_En ese momento llegaron varios reporteros y más personas se congregaban alrededor, sumándose a la protesta con sus gritos y aplausos, imposibilitando en mayor grado el paso._

_La joven pelirosa ubicada desde un punto alto trataba de vislumbrar algún camino que pudiese tomar para poder irse a su casa pero era realmente difícil con tantas personas moviéndose por todas partes._

_-¿Quiénes somos?-_

_Resonaron dentro del aire el sonido de sirenas acercándose y unos segundos después varios carros de la policía se encontraban allí formando un perímetro alrededor del disturbio._

_-¡Estudiantes!-_

"no me queda de otra, tendré que atravesarlo" _pensó la chica y tomando con fuerza su bolso comenzó a meterse por dentro de la multitud, deseando que aquella protesta no empeorase._

_-Cesen con esta protesta y todo saldrá bien- dijo el jefe de policía con un megáfono a toda la muchedumbre que seguidamente comenzaron a negarse a gritos._

_-¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Somos libres de quejarnos de lo que queramos y ustedes no pueden impedirlo- gritó el joven y todos le respaldaron._

_La ojijade cada vez más nerviosa y preocupada trató de aumentar el paso pero era muy peliagudo pasar por entre tantas personas, sentía que el camino crecía por cada paso que daba y le obligaba a creer que jamás saldría de aquella masa de sudor, quejas y empujones._

_-Por favor les pedimos que paren con esto o si no…- trató de convencer el jefe de policía mientras sus oficiales se cubrían con enormes escudos transparentes y se colocaban sus cascos, cerrando el perímetro._

_-¿O si no qué?- desafió el jefe de protesta con pedantería y todos los demás le imitaron._

"tengo que salir de aquí" _pensó la chica y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía en completa tensión ante el curso que llevaban las cosas._

_El jefe de policía soltó un suspiro de cansancio, apagó el parlante y dio un asentimiento con la cabeza._

_Todos permanecían expectantes, aun gritando, insultando._

_-¡ustedes no pueden hacernos nada!- gritó el estudiante completamente eufórico sintiéndose el vencedor de aquella contienda._

_-no pueden- dijo una voz grave y profunda que se elevó por encima de todos los presentes, haciéndolos estremecer sin ninguna razón._

_El corazón de la chica se paralizó cuando al levantar su mirada junto con todos los demás protestantes, observaron a cuatro figuras montadas en el techo del edificio ubicado detrás de la tarima, con una pose fiera._

_-pero __**nosotros **__sí- dijo la figura del centro y entonces un ensordecedor rugido medio animal, medio sobrenatural hizo temblar la tierra._

_Desde distintos ángulos enormes Syatan aparecieron con sus miradas vacías enseñando colmillos, garras y destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso._

_Toda la muchedumbre cayó en el pánico e intentaban huir pero era imposible los policías les cerraban el paso con sus escudos._

_La gente corría, se empujaba, gritaba, todos completamente atemorizados mientras las cuatro figuras transmutaban y se volvían unos monstruos iguales a los demás y comenzaban a matarlos, uno por uno._

_La chica asustada y con los latidos desbocados de su corazón en su garganta trataba de hacerse paso entre la carnicería que aquella protesta se estaba volviendo. Tenía ganas de gritar, nauseas y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

_La gente se golpeaba, se pisaba, corrían despavoridos mientras el suelo de cemento se llenaba de la sangre de todos aquellos que iban siendo asesinados, la plaza universitaria se llenaba de cuerpos y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo, todos sólo pensaban en salvar sus vidas._

_Entonces sintió como alguien le golpeaba en el rostro y caía hacia atrás quedando atrapada entre las pisadas de las personas, que la pateaba inconscientes de que ella se encontrara en el piso sangrando de la nariz._

_Un espantoso dolor la hizo gritar cuando le pisaron los dedos de su mano derecha. Su respiración era agitada, todas sus cosas las había perdido regadas por aquel suelo, sus oídos le pitaban por cada uno de los gritos desgarradores y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero con todo trató de ponerse en pie._

_Necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que volver a casa._

_Al levantarse sus piernas llenas de magulladuras le fallaron y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, sumándole más dolor a su cuerpo._

_-¿a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó amenazante la misma voz grave y profunda que había escuchado tiempo antes, haciendo que su piel se erizara._

_Instintivamente, trató de huir a gatas mientras negaba silenciosamente pero entonces alguien la haló por sus cabellos, generando un agudo dolor de cabeza._

_-hmn, humana patética- soltó mientras la levantaba del suelo con fuerza sobrehumana y la volteaba dejándole ver su rostro._

_Dos mechones largos de un oscuro negro azabache hacían resaltar su blanquecina piel, sus labios eran una línea firme en su rostro varonil, y sus ojos tan negros como la oscuridad absoluta se mantenían fijos, altaneros y con una visible mueca de desprecio puro._

_No podía apartar su vista de los ojos de él. Su corazón latía desbocado, su cuerpo entero le gritaba que se encontraba en un inminente peligro, su mente le pedía desesperada que escapase pero el miedo le había paralizado cada músculo de su cuerpo._

_Entonces los labios de su captor se curvaron en una retorcida y malévola sonrisa, que le generó espasmos por todo su cuerpo._

_Sin decir nada, la dejó caer al piso y antes de que pudiese pensar en escapar le propinó una patada en las costillas, logrando inmovilizarla, mientras desenvainaba la espada que llevaba atada tras su espalda._

_Ella sólo pudo llevarse las manos a su pecho como si con eso pudiese aliviar aquel dolor punzante._

_-patético- dijo él colocando un pie sobre su cabeza a la vez que le aplicaba fuerza generando una presión contra el suelo._

_Sentía como su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento y no podía evitar gemir del dolor._

_Elevó la espada por encima de su cabeza haciendo que el filo refulgiera bajo los rayos del sol._

_-ahora sabré como chillas- soltó impregnando cada palabra con el más profundo odio y clavó la espada con todas sus fuerzas en el costado de su víctima._

_Un grito agudo y desgarrador se escapó de sus agrietados labios, y la sangre brotó de la herida, roja y cálida. Sus costillas y cabeza palpitaban sintiendo un dolor extremo._

_La sonrisa se ensombreció aun más y sacando la espada del cuerpo, volvió a repetir la misma acción pero ahora en sus piernas, sus pies, sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago._

_Su sufrimiento aumentaba de nivel al igual que sus gritos con cada cuchillada que le daba y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar por sus ojos mezclándose con la sangre que lentamente se acumulaba bajo su cuerpo._

_-Jefe, hemos terminado- dijo una voz rasposa y burlona –ya todos están muertos-_

_-el trabajo está terminado- dijo la voz de una mujer._

_La chica sintió como extraían la espada de sus muslos y pudo escuchar el chasquido que realizó cuando fue envainada._

_Su captor retiró su pie y le pateó la cara con fuerza, antes de retroceder._

_-vámonos- ordenó con voz grave y él junto con las demás figuras que la rodeaban desaparecieron._

_Su vista se volvió borrosa, sus latidos cada vez eran más lentos, su respiración era rasposa y torturadora. Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, seguían saliendo al igual que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo._

_No había ruido alguno, sólo silencio, un silencio tan absoluto que la lastimaba._

_Poco a poco, ya no hubo dolor, ni lágrimas sólo la negra y profunda oscuridad cerniéndose sobre su persona._

_La muerte había venido a buscarla._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, me encontraba con la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado y cada parte de mi cuerpo en extrema tensión. Nuevamente los recuerdos de mi pasado me habían asaltado, como una cruel pesadilla.

"_calma, ya ha pasado todo"_ me dije a mi misma con el único motivo de relajar mis sentidos, no podía permitir que los recuerdos se apoderaran de mí. Entonces sentí como alguien me daba un suave apretón en la mano.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó una voz ronca y varonil que reconocí enseguida.

Giré mi rostro hacia el dueño de aquella voz y la más absoluta de las paces llegó a cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Sus negros ojos me miraban preocupados, bajo ellos dos líneas representaban las cicatrices de su pasado, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja, sus finos labios se mostraban serenos.

En mis labios se formó una dulce sonrisa, sentado tras el volante de su convertible rojo, mi novio Itachi me tomaba la mano suavemente.

Él era el barco que me mantenía a flote sobre el mar salvaje y destructivo de mi doloroso pasado. Desde aquel día en que lo conocí, mi mundo se había iluminado de su presencia y se había convertido en la persona más importante en mi delicada vida.

-sólo tuve un mal sueño, descuida- le dije con motivo de tranquilizarlo y a pesar de que en su mirada me decía que no estaba muy convencido, lo aceptó.

En ese momento, el semáforo cambió a verde y sin soltarme la mano puso el carro en marcha, yo simplemente me dedique a ver fuera de la ventanilla.

La mañana siguiente a la protesta, Itachi junto con Madara me habían encontrado enterrada debajo de todos los cadáveres de los estudiantes que murieron en aquella plaza, yo había sido la única superviviente.

Ellos se encargaron de cuidarme y una vez estuve consciente me contaron que ambos formaban parte de una organización que ayudaría a Japón a restaurar su paz y que si yo deseaba unirme, pero advirtiéndome de las consecuencias y normas que eso conllevaba.

Tardé dos días en aceptar su propuesta y desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a mis padres, por el peligro al que podría llegar a exponerlos, pero aquello a pesar de que me entristecía no me detenía.

Esa misma noche en que había aceptado quedarme, me había jurado a mi misma que me vengaría de aquel que me había llevado al borde de la muerte y como prueba de ello corte mi cabello, dejando a la joven estudiante de medicina enterrada en el pasado.

Inconscientemente mis manos fueron a parar a mi cabello y el reflejo de mis determinados ojos sobre la ventanilla me devolvió la mirada.

Sí, yo estoy bien, yo estaría bien, me volveré más fuerte, protegeré a los que amo y me vengaré.

Era una promesa.

* * *

Me encontraba nuevamente en la terraza de la Torre, mis manos escondidas dentro de las mangas de mi suéter blanco de lana, mi cabello suelto siendo mecido por la suave brisa nocturna que le daba frías caricias a mi rostro, el silencio era mi compañero fiel y a lo lejos las millones de luces coloridas de la ciudad resplandecían dando destellos fugaces.

**. . .I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark. . .  
**

Entonces no pude evitar recordar un par de ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, que no había vuelto a ver y que los cálidos y profundos latidos de mi corazón deseaban reconocer.

**. . .I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start. . .  
**

Su nombre vino a mis labios junto con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. La imagen de su sonrisa me llenaba de forma plena y lo más sorprendente de todo es que apenas sabía quién era, apenas sabía su nombre.

**. . .But I'll be true to you. . .**

Pero no podía evitar los rubores, ni las sonrisas, ni dejar de pensar en él. Era como una fuerza involuntaria la que me empujaba a aquel camino desconocido que se abría hacía él.

**. . .No matter what you do. . .**

Entonces cada vez que trataba de hacerme recapacitar, de ver las cosas con lógica, mi corazón deseaba ver aquellos ojos nuevamente para así perderse en ellos y olvidarse de todo.

**. . .Yeah, I'll be true to you. . .**

"_Ojalá estuvieses aquí conmigo, Naruto-kun"_ pensé teniendo la firme esperanza de que él pudiese escucharme y ver la sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios.

* * *

**N/A: LO SIENTO! no puedo creer que me tomé todo un año para poder realizar este capítulo, aunque lo mismo me pasó con el primero de mis fics. De verdad que soy mu lenta en esto de las actualizaciones y estoy muy arrepentida! Lo que pasa es que entre la tésis de grado, los exámenes, el ingreso a la universidad y un monton de cosas más me están volviendo locaaa! Pero bueno, comprenderé si dejan de leer el fic o si me odian, porque sinceramente yo lo haría u.u **

**Pero dejando la tristeza y la pena a un lado, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que aun cuando nuestro apuesto rubio Naruto no ha hecho aparición hubo mención de él con un toque romántico! (o eso intenté) :D este es el primero de cuatro caps que son para explicar un poco de personajes influyentes dentro del trama de este fic! Se sorprenderán!**

**Ahora las contestaciones a algunos reviews que me dejaron:**

shinofan: **holis! Muchas gracias, siempre me dejas un review en cada capítulo y eso me anima a continuar! Bueno contestando a tus preguntas, Akatsuki y la Sede osea Konoha si son enemigos pronto sabrás por qué. Segundo, las creaciones de Orochimaru son los Syatan y bueno están hechos de pura radioactividad, esto también se explicará mejor más adelante. Espero esto te haya ayudado! ;D**

AgHnA: **jajajajaja! xD Bueno, ojalá este capítulo te haya ayudado a enloquecer aun más y me halaga que mi fic lo haga, en serio! muchas gracias por tus reviews los aprecio mucho! **

Aoi-Hyuga: **wow! Muchísimas gracias! me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto mi fic! *w* oh y espero no haberme sobrepasado con la sangre en este cap, la verdad es que nunca había escribido en tan ciencia ficción! Mis otros fics son oscuros, de drama y misterio entonces soy medio nuevita! Jejeje espero y te haya gustado el cap! :3**

Sayuki-Uchiha: **holis inuuu! Ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos por facebook xD jejejeje y deja a Sakura tranquila no ves que necesita de Itachi! xP y obviamente no podía quitarle a Madara en lado Tobi que lo hizo tan famoso en la serie! Jajajaja un beso! Ya programamos cuando vernos! ;D**

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: **porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis no me mates! . ya subí el cap que es lo que cuenta! :D jajajaja lo que pasa es que estaba cansada de que en muchos fics Akatsuki fueran siempre los malos y Konoha buena, entonces no sé decidí cambiarlo! Pero admitamoslo Suigetsu, Jiraiya y Naruto son muuuuy sexies de malos y de buenos! Y a Sasuke no podía verlo como chico bueno, era muy difícil! Jejeje :D espero te haya gustado el cap! **

ikare: ***W* no hay palabras suficientes para expresar la felicidad que me invadió cuando leí tu fic! Fue un momento en el que andaba muy depre y me sentía muy abatida entonces pensé a revisar si alguna de mis historias favoritas actualizó y entonces vi que el numerito de **Tropiezo **había aumentado y cuando le di click fue como una luz! Te lo agradesco muxoooo! Me siento increíblemente halagada de que te halla gustado tanto esta historia tan locaa! Y ojalá me sigas leyendo a pesar de mi enorme retrasoo! Honto Arigato!**

**Bien, y ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me han agregado en sus favoritos y alertas, muchísimas gracias y espero no haberlos decepcionado!**

**Me despido hacia el próximo cap y les invito a presionar ese hermosos botoncito que hay debajo de la pantalla, para que así me dejen su opinión y alimenten mi corazoncito de escritora loca!**

**PD: con el único fin de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, escogí como Opening de este fic la canción de **Falling Down **de **Oasis**, la cual es el Opening del anime **Higashi no Eden **(muy bueno) en la vida real y como Ending la canción **Shut Up and Explode** de **Boom Boom Satellites**, que es el Opening de un anime que aun no he visto llamado **Xam'd**. Esto se los comento para que le den un vistazo y no sé para hacer más ameno el fic!**

**Bye bye**

**Kirumi**


	5. Cuatro

T R O P I E Z O

**Desclaimer: **los personajes y todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Naruto, no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Notas de la Autora al final…**

* * *

_**Cuatro**_

_**.**_

_Diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta…_

_Uno a uno el chico de doce años de edad contaba mentalmente el dinero que había ganado el día de hoy en su trabajo. Lo contaba con suma concentración y paciencia, pues debía estar completamente seguro de su cantidad exacta._

_Cien yens._

_Entonces se escuchó una sirena que les anunciaba a todos los trabajadores que era hora de cerrar y que debían irse a sus casas._

_Rápidamente dobló los billetes por la mitad guardándoselos dentro del zapato, tomó su mochila gastada y en absoluto silencio salió caminando por la puerta trasera para que nadie le viera. Órdenes del Jefe._

_Después de todo, aún tenía doce años y por lo tanto no debería de estar trabajando, pero en vista de que al dueño del lugar le faltaba mano de obra y el chico estaba dispuesto a trabajar por un mísero salario, no dudó un segundo._

_Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo, sin prestarle mucha atención pues ya se sabía de memoria el recorrido. La gente pasaba a su lado sin notarlo, todas andaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos._

_Llevaba casi seis meses trabajando, con el único fin de recolectar suficiente dinero para poder pagarse dos boletos de tren, dos hermosos boletos que le darían la libertad a la persona más importante que tenía._

_Finalmente, luego de tomar tres autobuses y atravesar un par de cuadras llegó hasta un edificio rectangular de ladrillos rojos, un tanto antiguo en comparación con lo que le rodeaba y ubicado en una zona bastante apartada del centro de la ciudad._

_Por encima del umbral de la entrada, grandes letras de acero negro rezaban: "Orfanato Seika"_

_Aquél era su hogar y también…_

_-¡llegas tarde!-_

_A penas había puesto un pie dentro del edificio, su vista se posó en la figura de un niño de siete años que lo veía con reproche y que lucía rasgos bastante parecidos a los suyos._

_Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó al niño que se acercara, éste salió corriendo y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca el mayor le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos._

_-ototou-baka, ¿te portaste bien?- le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como el niño se llevaba sus dos manos a la frente._

_-sí, pero otra vez llegaste tarde- le reprochó el niño frunciendo el ceño por encima de un par de ojos azabache –dijiste que hoy me enseñarías a encestar-_

_-discúlpame, te prometo que te enseñaré mañana-_

_-eso dijiste ayer-_

_El mayor sólo le sonrió de nuevo y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó al menor que le siguiera. Éste pareció entusiasmarse y juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras al final del recibidor, en dirección a la habitación que compartían._

_-¿y bien que hiciste hoy?-_

_-pues, hoy tuvimos clase de música con Akane-san, pero me aburría así que me salí. El almuerzo sí me gustó, era arroz con tomates. Yuki trató de darme un beso en el receso pero no pudo porque la empujé y la tonta se puso a llorar…-_

_-Sasuke, a las mujeres no se les golpea- le regañó el chico con seriedad, ya eran repetidas veces en las que debía decirle aquellas palabras a su hermano menor._

_-¡pero se lo merecen! Siempre les digo que no las quiero pero no me dejan- se quejó Sasuke mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, la cual dio un suave chirrido._

_La habitación no era muy grande, ni espaciosa y tampoco tenía mucho. Sólo un par de camas, un baúl con la ropa de ambos, un escritorio de madera y una pequeña ventana que daba con el patio trasero del orfanato._

_-da igual lo que te hagan, no debes golpearlas- le repitió su hermano abriendo el baúl y sacando una bolsita de lana pequeña y abultada._

_-bueno, pero…-_

_-tampoco debes insultarlas- interrumpió el mayor a tiempo y por respuesta tuvo un bufido de su hermanito._

_-eres un mal hermano, nunca estás de mi lado- dijo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente con un puchero._

_-sí lo estoy, sólo evito que te lleven tan seguido a dirección-_

_Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, lo contó nuevamente y seguido lo guardó dentro de la bolsita de lana, dónde se encontraban el resto de sus ahorros._

_-¿eso es para el tren?- preguntó el pequeño bajándose de la cama y colocándose a un lado de su hermano._

_-así es, con esto viajaremos al lugar que tú quieras- le explicó el mayor con una sonrisa al ver el rostro risueño de Sasuke._

_-¿en serio? ¿Dónde yo quiera?- preguntó entusiasmado con un brillo en sus ojos negros._

_Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, pasando su mano por los cabellos azabaches del menor._

_Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del pequeño, habían tantos lugares a dónde quería ir, que no se podía decidir por uno, pero no le molestaba porque él sólo quería irse de aquel horrible orfanato._

_-¿podemos ir a donde esté mamá?-_

_El mayor se quedó estático ante aquella pregunta hecha por el pequeño y su rostro permaneció impasible durante unos cortos segundos de silencio._

_-no, no podemos-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_Aún cuando se sentía un poco sorprendido, de alguna forma él esperaba que Sasuke deseara ver a su madre, el problema era que no sabía nada de ella. Lo último que recordaba era como los dejaba a ambos en las manos de la directora del orfanato hace ya seis años atrás._

_-¿por qué no podemos ir con mamá?-_

_Observó el rostro fruncido y confundido de su hermano menor, mientras le colocaba suavemente una mano sobre su cabeza y se guardaba la respuesta que no quería darle._

_En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que la cena estaba lista, sin decir una palabra más con respecto al tema de su madre, ambos bajaron a comer y el pequeño volvió a entusiasmarse contándole cómo le había pateado el trasero a otro niño y la cara de la directora al regañarlo._

_Después de cenar, subieron a su habitación, se colocaron sus pijamas, cepillaron sus dientes y se acostaron bien arropados en sus camas._

_-¿mañana me enseñaras a encestar?-_

_-sí-_

_-¿de verdad?-_

_-sí-_

_-¿lo prometes?-_

_-lo prometo-_

_-te caerá una maldición si no lo haces-_

_-lo sé-_

_Se sonrieron mutuamente en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto._

_-buenas noches hermano-_

_-descansa ototou-baka-_

_Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pensando en el chirrido de las ruedas del tren sobre los rieles que los llevarían a un lugar mejor que aquel._

_Lamentablemente, aquel sueño jamás se cumpliría._

_Al día siguiente, por ser sábado el mayor no tenía que ir al trabajo así que le dijo a su hermano para enseñarle baloncesto después del desayuno, pero a esa hora un grupo de personas llegaron al orfanato._

_Por todo el lugar, los niños estaban conmocionados, muy pocas veces llegaban personas al edificio y estas no parecían venir a adoptarlos._

_-¿Quiénes son hermano?- le preguntó Sasuke al mayor mientras se asomaban por un hueco que había en la pared que daba con la oficina de la directora._

_-no lo sé-_

_El grupo era conformado por un hombre de largos cabellos negros, un joven de gafas y cabellos color plata. Alrededor de ambos, colocados en distintos puntos de la habitación se encontraban cinco hombres y una mujer, los seis vestidos de etiqueta negra._

_-Ministro Orochimaru, ¿a qué debo esta honrosa visita?- dijo la directora con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro._

_-me halagan sus palabras- dijo el hombre de cabello negro siseando las palabras como una serpiente –he venido hasta aquí por asuntos de negocios-_

_-¿negocios, ministro?- preguntó la directora ofreciéndole las sillas frente a su escritorio -¿qué clase de negocios?-_

_-verá Directora Fujimoto, usted está bastante retrasada en el pago de sus impuestos- dijo el joven de cabellos color plata –lleva ya seis meses sin que haya pagado ni una sola cantidad-_

_-yo de verdad que lo siento, pero como he expuesto en mi carta, últimamente no han venido muchas familias a adoptar a los niños y…-_

_-eso lo entendemos a la perfección directora- le interrumpió el joven mientras se ajustaba las gafas –es por eso que estamos aquí-_

_En el rostro pálido del ministro una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, dándole el autentico parecido con una serpiente que ya ve cerca su presa._

_-no lo entiendo- dijo la mujer confundida pasando su mirada del ministro al joven._

_-hemos venido aquí para llevarnos a todos los niños, y así cerrar este orfanato- declaró el ministro colocando sobre la mesa un sobre blanco –aquí está el dinero necesario-_

_La directora se levantó de su asiento aún sin comprender aquello, y por algún motivo tenía un muy mal presentimiento._

_-¿pero para que querrían tantos niños? ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con ellos?-_

_-eso es un asunto confidencial del gobierno- respondió el joven con una sonrisa amable –y no debe de importarle-_

_-¿Qué no debe importarme? esos niños han estado bajo mi cuidado demasiado tiempo y no puedo entregárselos sin saber el por qué- la directora estaba sumamente alterada más que todo por el nerviosismo_

_-querida directora, no pongamos trabas a esta situación- dijo el ministro extendiendo un documento sobre la mesa –sólo firme aquí y terminaremos con todo-_

_La mujer los miró durante unos segundos y con una firme determinación les dio su respuesta._

_-pues me niego a firmar, no se llevará a esos niños-_

_-¿es esta su respuesta definitiva?-_

_-sí, así que por favor le pido que abandonen mi oficina-_

_El joven recogió el sobre y el documento, guardándolos en un pequeño maletín de cuero._

_-es una lástima que no hayamos podido hacer negocios, directora- comenzó diciendo el ministro mientras se colocaba de pie –y me es más decepcionante tener que hacer lo que no quería, pero no me deja otra salida-_

_Con un movimiento de cabeza, uno de los seis que les acompañaban sacó una pistola y le disparó a la directora en la cabeza._

_El cuerpo de la mujer cayó sobre el suelo con un hilo de sangre corriendo por un rostro confundido y lleno de sorpresa._

_-Tayuya, Jiroubou limpien este desastre- dijo el ministro mientras echaba un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja –Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru ya saben que hacer-_

_Todos los nombrados sacaron sus armas y por su piel empezaron a salir unos tatuajes extraños dándoles un aspecto tenebroso, todos sonreían con malicia._

_-mira que tenemos aquí-_

_Ambos hermanos dieron un respingo. El joven de las gafas había abandonado la habitación tan silenciosamente que no lo notaron, y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa._

_-creo que ustedes quieren ser los primeros en venir-_

_-¡no! ¡mi hermano y yo no nos iremos con ustedes!- dijo Sasuke con gran determinación y lanzándole una pequeña pelota que se guardaba en el bolsillo._

_Le había roto las gafas al joven, al cual se le había desaparecido la sonrisa por completo._

_Inmediatamente su hermano se colocó frente a él, protegiéndolo de lo que le pudiesen hacer por aquella contestación._

_-me gusta como habla- dijo en un siseo el ministro con suma diversión y posando su vista en el pequeño –lo quiero a él, su hermano ya es demasiado grande-_

_Entonces el griterío de los niños del orfanato llegó hasta ellos, acompañado por el estruendo de los tiroteos. La cacería había comenzado._

_Sin dudarlo, el mayor tomó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a huir buscando alguna salida, unos segundos después pudo escuchar grandes pisadas que los seguían ya a muy poca distancia._

_-corre Sasuke, corre- le alentaba el mayor pero estaba desesperado._

_Cruzaron por uno de los pasillos, entrando en el área de la cocina, ya desperdigados por el suelo estaban los cadáveres de algunos niños y la sangre empapaba el suelo que hacia unas horas se encontraba impecable._

_-¿a dónde creen que van, pedazos de mierda?- dijo una mujer de rosados y largos cabellos bloqueándoles el paso._

_-Tayuya, ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que mejores tu vocabulario?- dijo una voz gruesa tras ellos._

_Ambos se giraron asustados. Los tenían atrapados._

_-cállate gordo y atrapémoslos de una vez-_

_Rápidamente el mayor arrastro a Sasuke consigo huyendo por el lado derecho, pasando entre los utensilios de cocina, unos segundos después sintió como algo impactaba contra su rostro._

_Tayuya de una velocidad sobrehumana se había adelantado a los niños y de un puñetazo había enviado al mayor contra el mueble que guardaba los vasos de vidrio, los cuales por el impacto cayeron encima del chico dejándole severos cortes._

_Uno de ellos alcanzó a dejarle una línea por debajo del ojo izquierdo._

_-¡Hermano!- gritó Sasuke tratando de acercarse al mayor pero sintió como le tomaban del brazo con mucha fuerza -¡Suéltame!-_

_El hombre que acompañaba a Tayuya, levantó al pequeño que forcejeaba por escaparse._

_-vamos quédate quieto, tienes la aprobación de Orochimaru-sama- le dijo el hombre con gracia de todo eso –deberías estar más que contento-_

_-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- gritaba Sasuke a todo pulmón mientras se lo llevaban de la cocina._

_Al ver que su hermano corría peligro, el chico tomó un pedazo de vidrio bastante grande y se abalanzó contra el hombre pero fue frenado por Tayuya quien le dio una patada en el estómago._

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso, basura?- le dijo Tayuya y al ver que el niño trataba de ponerse en pie nuevamente, le dio otro puñetazo en la cara._

_El chico rodó por el piso lleno de fragmentos de vidrio, proporcionándole otro corte pero bajo su ojo derecho. Su cuerpo se quejaba adolorido, incapaz de moverse. _

_-¡Hermano!-_

_Los gritos de su hermano perforaban sus oídos al igual que el de los demás niños del orfanato._

_-¡Hermano!-_

_Comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se estaban llevando lo único que tenía y él no podía hacer nada._

_-¡Hermano!-_

_Poco a poco sus fuerzas le fueron abandonando, los gritos se fueron apagando y la oscuridad lo fue envolviendo hasta que no quedo nada._

_Sólo el chirrido del tren que se marchaba de la estación y los abandonaba a ambos._

* * *

-Itachi, Itachi-

Mi vista se trasladó de las cartas de póquer que tenía en la mano a Deidara quien estaba sentado frente a mí.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunté con serenidad a todos los reunidos en la mesa, donde habían varias fichas de colores.

-es tu turno, Itachi- respondió Kisame con una sonrisa.

En silencio, repase mi baraja e hice lo que tenía que hacer sin darle mucha importancia. No estábamos jugando con dinero y mis pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos de un juego de póquer.

-muy bien ahora es el turno de Tobi- dijo nuestro líder con voz infantil tras su máscara anaranjada.

En el sofá Sakura se encontraba con Ino leyendo unas revistas de moda, Kakuzo contaba sus últimas ganancias, Hidan rezaba a su dios Jashin, Konan estaba absorta en las páginas de un libro de mecánica avanzada.

En la televisión se podían ver como el atardecer caía lentamente sobre la Capital, bañando con su luz rojiza las fachadas de los edificios y de las pocas nubes que flotaban en el cielo. La radio estaba encendida y las notas de una lenta canción inundaban el ambiente.

**. . .Hey little train! We're all jumping on. . .**

Había perdido a mi hermano en el momento en que se lo llevaron del orfanato, al cual le prendieron fuego afirmando que había sido una fuga de gas.

Durante tres años traté de recuperarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**. . .The train that goes to the Kingdom. . .**

Cuando ya no me quedaban esperanzas, conocí a Madara, él sabía lo que le había sucedido a mi hermano. Me dijo que el gobierno lo había vuelto parte de un experimento de mutación, el cual consistía en introducir radioactividad dentro de las cargas genéticas del ADN para que éstas mutaran y se desarrollaran.

En pocas palabras habían convertido a mi hermano en un monstruo, en un Syatan.

**. . .We're happy, Ma, we're having fun. . .**

Fue por ello que me uní a su organización, porque no había protegido a Sasuke yo me había vuelto el responsable de todas sus acciones, yo era el creador de Frankenstain.

**. . .And the train ain't even left the station. . .**

-¡gané!- dijo Tobi con entusiasmo mientras tomaba la montaña de fichas que habían al centro de la mesa.

**. . .Hey, little train! Wait for me!. . .**

-¿por qué siempre ganas tú?- se quejó Deidara mientras soltaba sus cartas contra la mesa.

-eso significa que debes aprender a jugar Deidara-sempai- dijo Tobi contando cada una de las fichas –al igual que debes aprender a hacer arte-

**. . .I once was blind but now I see. . .**

Por repuesta el rubio se molestó y comenzó una persecución por toda la sala. Ino trataba de clamar a Deidara desde su sofá pero sin resultado alguno.

**. . .Have you left a seat for me?. . .**

-cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Sakura acercándose a donde estaba.

Yo le sonreí.

-acabo de perder dinero, no creo que me encuentre bien- le respondí a lo que ella se rió.

**. . .Is that such a stretch of the imagination?. . .**

Desde que la había conocido, me había enamorado de ella y estar a su lado me ayudaba a aliviar la carga que tenía.

**. . .Hey little train! We're all jumping on. . .**

-¿alguien sabe dónde está Hinata?- preguntó Konan de repente despegando su vista del computador.

-salió a dar un paseo, volverá para la cena- contestó Sasori repartiendo una nueva mano de cartas.

**. . .The train that goes to the Kingdom. . .**

Sakura tomó asiento al lado mío, diciendo que ya se había leído la revista y que le gustaría jugar un rato.

**. . .We're happy, Ma, we're having fun. . .**

Yo le di un apretón de manos. Sabía que aquello era suficiente para darle a entender lo mucho que le apreciaba, lo feliz que me hacía el estar con ella.

**. . .And the train ain't even left the station. . .**

Pero siempre en el fondo de mis pensamientos, deseaba que toda la felicidad que tenía en estos momentos pudiera haberla compartido con mi hermano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de mis pasos, la brisa daba contra mi rostro y el ambiente cambiaba constantemente junto con las siluetas de las personas.

Pero no me importaba, no quería detenerme.

Hacía sólo unos segundos que había percibido un olor, un olor dulce que llevaba anhelando desde la primera vez que mis sentidos lo captaron. Lo que representaba aquel olor hacía dar fuertes y acelerados latidos a mi corazón.

Mis pies se sentían ligeros, era como cuando flotaba por encima de los edificios, pero ahora pisaba tierra, caminos empedrados.

Poco a poco los edificios fueron reemplazados por árboles, arbustos, flores, lagos, estatuas y el olor cada vez se acentuaba más, eso significaba que estaba más cerca.

Entonces la vi, más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Sus cabellos negros bailaban con el viento que agitaba las hojas de los árboles, la luz anaranjada del ocaso realzaba cada parte de su cuerpo de una forma inimaginable.

Estaba allí parada bajo una de las tantas columnas del templo del parque, que formaban una larga hilera rojiza por encima de las escaleras de piedra oscura.

Me fui acercando, paso a paso, viéndome envuelto del aroma de los lirios que emanaba su silueta.

Supe que había notado mi presencia, porque lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta, descubriendo sus bellos ojos perlados.

Al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Era tan bonita.

Yo ya estaba a sólo un paso de distancia y no podía evitar sentir como mi rostro se tensaba en una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de verla.

-Naruto-kun…- dijeron sus rosados labios y su melodiosa voz se fundió con el viento.

En un impulso tomé sus manos, notando lo pequeñas que eran bajo las mías, lo suave de su piel.

En respuesta, una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

De repente, ella se había vuelto algo imprescindible y supe con certeza que no me separaría de ella **jamás**.

* * *

**N/A: esta listooo! Dioos! Esta vez me tomó menos tiempo queridos lectores! xP aunque de igual forma me disculpo por el atraso, el problema era que necesitaba perfeccionar ciertas cosas pero aquí lo tienen!**

**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo que como habran notado es bastante revelador. Muchos de ustedes me preguntaban sobre la relación entre Sasuke e Itachi y aquí esta, la tragedia Uchiha. Pobrecitos siempre les pasan cosas malas u.u pero necesitaba que fuera así. También creo se dieron cuenta de lo ¿retorcido? De la relación de Sakura e Itachi, pues fue el hermano de este quien casi la mata y del cual ella busca venganza. La canción que aparece se llama **O' Children **de **Nick Cave**, sentí que la letra combinaba bastante con los hermanos Uchiha.**

**Ahora en la parte final del capítulo obtuvimos lo que todos hemos deseado… que Hinata y Naruto se volvieran a encontrar! 3 y tranquilos esto no se quedara en tan breve momento se los prometo! Habrá mucho romance naruhina no se preocupen. El lugar en el que me inspiré para esa escena es el **Parque Ueno **y creo que todo el que ha visto anime sabe cuáles son los pilares rojos de los templos y si no pues corra y busque una imagen en Google.**

**Ahora deseo agradecerles a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, cada vez que el número aumenta mi corazón salta de felicidad y me dan apoyo para continuar con la historia ¡muchas gracias!**

**Finalmente,**** ¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


End file.
